Growing Up Charming
by RainbowGummyBears
Summary: A series of oneshots (that aren't in chronological order-i apologize) about what life could have been had Emma grown up with her parents in the Enchanted Forest. AU-no curse. Charming family fluff. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

A wail rang out through the wing of the castle, waking both of little Emma's parents in their own room. Charming absentmindedly groaned, not wanting to leave his warm bed, causing his still half-asleep wife to smile.

"Go back to sleep, darling," Snow whispered sweetly, leaning down to give her husband a soft kiss on the cheek_. _"I've got her."

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, her bare feet touching the cold floor as she rushed off to her daughter's room. The little blond girl was screaming her head off in her crib, waiting to be held, and her mother smiled, reaching down and gently lifting her small girl out of the crib, holding the child close to her warm frame.

"Shhhh, my love," she whispered to her crying daughter. It was the second time that night that Emma had woken her mother up, and yet, there was still a smile on the brunette's face. "You're alright… Mama's got you."

Soon enough, she had settled down, and Emma's head was nestled in her mother's neck. Snow didn't want to start crying, but for some reason, she felt like she was going to she was lucky, so lucky to have everything she could want. A loving, incredibly charming (no pun intended) husband, the beautiful sleeping child in her arms…everything.

It probably would have been a good idea to put Emma back in her crib and climb back into bed next to her husband, but that would mean breaking contact with her daughter. And to be perfectly honest, she couldn't bear the thought, so she sat herself down as gently as possible in the chair in Emma's nursery, still holding the little girl as closely to herself as she could. She shut her eyes and drifted back to sleep, feeling more content that she ever had before.

* * *

Charming woke up a few hours later. With a smirk when he realized that he was alone, he left the bed, walking down the hall with as light a step as he could manage. Noticing the bright, early morning light pouring in from the castle windows, he remarked in his mind that he might be the only one awake in the entire place. When he reached Emma's nursery, the door was slightly ajar, and he pushed it open as quietly as he possibly could. He leaned in the doorway, grinning at his wife and daughter, both asleep in the chair.

"My girls," he muttered with a lighthearted chuckle. Right after, he saw Snow stir, and her eyes fluttered open, catching her husband in the doorway. She grinned back, kissing Emma on top of her little blond head.

"Good morning." Charming whispered softly, as not to wake his usually restless child.

"Good morning to you too, darling." Snow whispered in reply. She felt her daughter stir in her arms. Emma opened her mouth and cried a little until Snow rocked her and quieted her again.

"You're too good with her." Charming smiled, making his way over to kiss Snow on the cheek. Snow turned to meet his impossibly blue eyes.

"You really think so?" There was a light in Snow White's perfect green eyes that Charming noticed was new ever since Emma had been born.

"I don't think that this little girl," he kissed Emma's head before touching Snow's face with his warm hand. "could have asked for a better mother, because there isn't one in this world."

A grin broke out on Snow's face as she captured her husband's lips with hers.

"Has anyone ever told you how charming you are?" she couldn't even finish the pun without giggling like a little girl, and her husband chuckled.

"That was so bad, Snow." He laughed right along with her.

**Thanks for reading. My idea for this whole thing was a series of oneshots about what life would have been like had Emma grown up in the Enchanted Forest with her parents. It won't go in time order because, well, I have ideas that go out of order. If you have suggestions, PM me. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-Emma**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N thanks to all of you who reviewed, favorited, followed, read...I seriously love all of you. I look forward to going through this little "journey" with you guys. You're all wonderful.**

This one is tentatively titled "Happy Birthday, Snow." Thanks.

When a six year old Princess Emma had finally been left alone in her bedroom to dress herself for the day, she knew exactly what her plan for the day was. She pulled on her leather riding boots (and she even figured out which shoe was for which foot-all by herself) that had been made just for her, and she snuck her way down to the stables, only to find her father tending to his favorite of the horses.

"Papa!" She shouted, waving with an ear-to-ear grin. She sprinted down the hill and jumped into her father's arms, and he returned her grin.

"Hey there, princess." He kissed her temple as she draped her arms around his shoulders. "What brings you out here? Did you want to go for a ride?"

"Maybe later, Papa." Emma did her best to keep from getting distracted. She was on a mission. "Do you know what tomorrow is?"

Charming beamed at his daughter, whose green eyes were filled with a sort of wonder that never went away. He knew what the next day was. He'd be a pretty bad husband if he didn't, but he figured he'd play along.

"Is it my birthday?" He asked with an amused smirk. Emma giggled and shook her head, her two braids swinging and hitting Charming's shoulders.

"No, silly! It's Mama's birthday! But guess what."

"What?"

"I need your help, Papa."

"Oh," Charming tilted his head and fixed his eyes on his daughter's. "The independent little princess needs my help?" Emma laughed again.

"I don't know what to give Mama for a birthday present."

He smiled at his daughter. She came to him with advice. He loved it so much when she did that. He put her down and grabbed her hand, and the two of them took a walk in the direction opposite the castle.

"Well, Ems," he swung his arm ever so gently so that their arms kind of swung with them as they walked. "What do you and your mama like to do together?"

"Well..." She hung on the word and bit her lip like she was really contemplating what her gift for her mother would be. "Sometimes, we play games with my doll she made me. You know, the one that looks like Mama with the dark hair and the pretty dress...wait! I got an idea."

Charming cocked his head to the side and winked a little.

"Really? What is it then?"

Emma gestured for her father to come closer so that she could whisper in his ear to keep it a secret, as if somebody was going to hear them when they were far out of earshot of anyone from the castle. He played along, leaning down to listen, with his daughter cupping her hands around her mouth and letting him know exactly what her idea was. He grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist and picking her back up.

"Princess, that is a wonderful idea." He kissed her on top of her head, and Emma beamed with pride, the smile she inherited from her dad.

* * *

"Mama!" Even from down the hall, Snow and Charming woke with smiles to hear their daughter. James kissed his wife sweetly on the lips before Emma could come bursting into the room.

"Happy birthday, love." He smiled boyishly.

"Thank you, darling." She kissed his cheek again. And then, their daughter burst into the room, hands behind her back almost mysteriously.

"Happy birthday, Mama!" The little girl shouted happily, a gigantic grin on her face.

"Thank you, my darling." Snow's smile grew, as it often did around her baby girl.

"I have a present for you, Mama."

"Oh, Emma, how sweet of you, you didn't have to." Snow's eyes shone as she stared at the little girl in her lap.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

James glanced back and forth between his two girls with a smile on his face and a feeling of pride in his stomach. Emma placed the gift in her hands, and her mother opened her eyes. In her hands was a doll made of a soft fabric. She had green buttons for eyes and golden yarn for hair, a smile on her face that she recognized as her daughter's. She noticed work done by the castle's seamstresses that she recognized, but there was amateur sewing work that couldn't have been done by anyone but little Princess Emma. It was an Emma doll, made by Emma. Snow glanced from the doll in her hands to her husband, who kissed Emma's head and winked at his wife, indicating to her that he knew about the doll.

"Oh, Emma." She whispered, studying the best birthday preset she'd ever gotten.

"I have one of you, and you have one of me. Now I can always be with you." Emma smiled shyly, and when she noticed Snow's facial expression, she got nervous, and her voice changed. "Do you like it?"

"Oh, my darling, I love it." She threw her arms around her little girl, who happily reciprocated the hug, proud of the job she had done. "I'll tell you what. You go get your doll, and before breakfast, you and I can stay in bed and play dolls."

"And what am I supposed to do?" James asked loudly, interrupting the mother-daughter moment, feeling a little left out himself.

"You can sit over there and look handsome." It was Snow's turn to wink as Emma rushed out of the room to get her doll. Charming shrugged and leaned back into the headboard, arms behind his head.

"You know I have no problem with that." He remarked, causing his wife to giggle and jab him in the ribs.

"Be quiet, you." She laughed as he took her into his arms. She nestled herself in his arms, closing her eyes for a moment. "She's wonderful." Snow said quietly, musing about the beautiful girl she and her husband had created.

"She reminds me a lot of you." Charming smiled as his wife leaned up to steal another kiss before their ball of sunshine was to come bursting through their bedroom door again.

"Happy birthday, Snow."

**A/N thanks everybody. I hope you enjoyed this as much as the first installment. If you thought anybody was out of character (and if you thought of anybody, it was probably Emma,) I apologize. This was kind of a thought I had about what a young Emma could have been like. Thanks everybody. I'll take suggestions in PMs (or in reviews I guess.) I have an idea for the next chapter, and Emma will probably be about 13ish.**

**Thanks again.**

**-Emma**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The Internet has spoken (my friend Jordi) and I'm updating tonight. I haven't been in a great mood as of late, so seeing all of your reviews has really been making me smile. I love all of you guys.**

Snow leaned over the rosebush in the garden outside of the castle, taking in the scent of the perfectly in season flowers. It was a hot, borderline smoldering day, but she waited outside for her barely teenage daughter who was to meet her for their weekly archery lesson. No matter the temperature, it was a beautiful day to be outside, and she intended to enjoy it. It was a nice sort of peace and quiet that she didn't often get in the castle with her husband, her daughter, and everyone else. Soon enough, her quiet was interrupted when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Mama?" She turned to see her daughter, hair pulled back in a ponytail and dressed in pants, a white shirt and boots, a now and quiver on her back. Snow smiled, looking her child up and down, taking a second to admire how she was growing up.

"You're early." Snow remarked with a little twinkle in her green eyes that looked so much like her daughter's perfect glass orbs.

"Were you busy? I can come back in a little while, if you'd rather." Emma said, absentmindedly readjusting her thin shirt. Snow shook her head and waved her not-so-little girl over to her.

"What brings you around so early?"

"I was out doing target practice with my bow..." Emma's voice trailed off as she walked to her mother.

"But?" Snow read that girl like a book.

"I wanted to talk to you." She was quiet, blushing and not making eye contact.

"What about, love?" Snow reached over and moved that stubborn piece of blonde hair off of Emma's face.

"How do you know when you're...in love?" She summoned her courage to ask her mother the question, who did all that she could not to break out into a giant grin. Her daughter came to her for love advice. She knew how much courage it had to have taken for Emma to want to ask, so she kept her composure. As she was thinking of how to answer without prying, Emma spoke again.

"Oh, why did I think to ask you?" She mused. "You and Papa fell in love at first sight, didn't you?"

That was when Snow laughed. Earning a confused look from her obviously confused daughter, she realized Emma had never heard the story of how they met.

"Not exactly." Snow sighed. "I forgot that we hadn't told you the story."

She sat at the table near her rose bush, motioning for an eager Emma to sit with her.

"I was a bandit, and I tried to Ron your father's carriage when he was to marry a different woman, Princess Abigail of King Midas' kingdom."

"Really?" Her mother nodded, ready to continue.

"He knew me. I was wanted by the queen. When her knights caught me, he saved me-the first time of many-and I helped him to get his ring back, the ring he was to give Abigail." She twisted the ring on her hand, catching the flicker of a smile on Emma's face she wasn't meant to see.

"We parted ways...and a month later, I realized that i had fallen for Prince Charming." She smiled as she finished her story.

"That's not exactly the 'love at first sight' story I thought that it was." Emma winced, and Snow laughed.

"I guess it isn't."

"But..." Emma played with a loose thread on her shirt, distracted. "What does it feel like?" There was another smile on her mother's face, one that didn't seem to go away.

"Oh, Emma," she lowered we voice unbeknownst to her to an excited whisper. "It's beautiful. It's like butterflies in you stomach when that person is near. Sometimes, it won't always be perfect, and the first person you find might not be your soulmate...but when you find that person, it's almost identical to that feeling of finally being able to shoot a bullseye."

As Emma took in her mother's words, Snow resisted the urge to ask a million questions. She wanted to know who he was, or who she was. She wouldn't judge her daughter. She wanted to know how they had met. She wanted to know how Emma really felt about this person if she was asking questions about love. She wanted to know everything, and she blamed that on being a mother.

"Mama?" Emma's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Yes, my darling?"

"Thank you." She smiled sheepishly. She stood, walking over to hug her mother. Snow held her tightly in a bone crushing hug, wondering for just a moment how much longer she could hold on to her baby girl.

"Mama?" Emma squeaked. "Can't breath."

Snow released her grip with a laugh, straightening Emma's clothes and moving a few stubborn curls of her hair before getting up, holding out her arm for her daughter.

"It's about time for our lesson." She remarked with a wink. "Shall we?"

Emma smiled, looping her arm through her mother's as she often had as a small child.

"Let's go." She said as the two of them walked out of the garden, Snow taking a final glance on the perfect blooming rose that was her daughter.

**A/N: leave your reviews! And I wanted to know what you guys would think if I went back and did a chapter of when Snow was pregnant, if you guys would be upset by that or not.**

**Let me know what you thought and maybe you could answer my question too? Thanks, y'all.**

**-Emma. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Why do we have to do this?" James asked, exasperated as he knelt on the floor next to his wife. "She'll start walking when she's ready."

Snow rolled her eyes at her husband, feeling as though she had explained her strategies enough. She looked away from James, and she looked back at her daughter, who continued a process of trial and error at pulling herself to her feet on the bars of her crib. The little girl with the forest green eyes and blond curls was determined to do it.

She was going to walk today.

"I feel like today is the day, Charming." Snow seemed excited to the point where her husband felt himself smiling too. "She's going to walk today, I'm sure. Everyone could use a little encouragement. You should know that." Charming laughed at his wife's determination. She was just as determined as their daughter.

"Emma," Snow's sweet voice filled the nursery, and it got her daughter's attention. Snow opened her arms up for her daughter.

"Come to Mama, my love." The smile on Snow's face was warms and inviting, the kind Charming loved most.

The child across the room looked nervous, as though even she was unsure of whether or not she could make it all the way to her parents. With his hand on Snow's shoulder, Charming leaned forward and smiled at his little girl.

"You can do it beautiful." He said, his vice strong and confident. "I know you can."

_You're one of us,_ he thought._ You can do anything. _

When Emma let go of the bar on the crib, she wobbled for a moment, but she wasn't going to allow herself to fall. There was no way that was going to happen.

"That's it." Snow whispered, her eyes twinkling.

Her left foot moved forward, and then her right soon followed suit. She almost lost her balance, but she wouldn't allow it. She'd fallen enough times before, and it wasn't going to happen this time.

Charming stared at his daughter, almost in a daze. She was perfect, and he wouldn't want to share this moment with anyone else. Not ever.

"You're almost here." He whispered, and Snow tore her eyes away for a half of a second just to steal a kiss on his cheek. "I love you." He whispered again, feeling her eyelashes tickle his cheek as she turned away.

Emma was a few steps away, just a couple of steps more. She could do it. She knew so.

_That's my girl_, Snow thought, studying every single movement Emma made. It was moments like this Snow had always craved, those moments behind closed door where it didn't matter that she was a princess or that James was a prince. It didn't matter that they had a kingdom to run. It was the moments when they were alone with their daughter, their Emma, their entire world.

She took her final steps, using her arms to keep balance until she crashed into Snow's open arms, where she was pulled into a tight hug from her mother, soon joined by her father. Emma giggled as James kissed her little blond head, the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

"That's my girl." His impossible blue eyes shone with pride as he reminded himself that Snow had indeed been right. Today was the day. Their girl walked.

And for Snow, it was the perfect ending to the perfect moment, a moment in which they were nothing but a family. Those were the moments that she liked best.

**A/N: And that's Part Four. How's everyone doing? Good I hope? I had a really awesome day, so I wanted to get this part up as a little but of a celebration. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope the response to this chapter is just as abundant and amazing as it's been. You guys are freaking amazing.**

**-Emma.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I had a really bad couple of days, and I've been busy, so I'm sorry this is coming so late.**

**To the anon who mentioned Charming's real name: I've been calling him James because that's how people knew him in FTL, and I'm also not used to calling him David all the time yet LOL **

**I wasn't sure if I was going to do a ball chapter, and then this kind of wrote itself. I'm going to do a later chapter as a continuation of this one...**

**And without further ado, here is part 5.**

**-Emma**

"You already look so wonderful, dear." Snow's sweet smile reflected in her daughter's vanity. A barely thirteen year old Emma sat still, nervously, no less, as her mother twisted her hair into two braids that were to be pinned into a simple but pretty up-do. She was quiet, and she was actually quite nervous. Her mother was readying her for her first ball, the traditional ball to honor the princess on her thirteenth birthday.

"Thank you, Mama." Her voice was so small, and Snow smiled again, stopping for a moment to gently kiss her daughter on the cheek.

"Don't be nervous, Emma." Her voice was gentle. As she pinned Emma's air back and adjusted the simple, stunning necklace, she walked over to the box she had brought into the room with her. "I have something for you."

She opened the box, lifting out the simple, shining tiara, the one she had known from a very long time ago. She set it on too of Emma's head, where it looked absolutely perfect.

"Mama..." Emma whispered. Snow smiled, making final adjustments to Emma's tiara.

"It was given to me by my mother for my thirteenth birthday, as it's been passed down for generations. Do you know what the ball is for?" Emma sighed when her mother finished.

"I've been told that it is to honor me on my birthday." Snow shook her head.

"It is for you to honor the people and to show them that you will be a kind leader when that day comes." She smiled at her own words. "My mother said those words to me."

She took Emma's hand, standing her up. Snow studied her daughter, whose sea foam green dress perfectly accentuated the beautiful color of her green orbs. She smoothed her own gown, a royal blue with sparkling embellishments that brought out her fair skin tone.

"My mother was a kind and beloved queen," she said. "the kind that I wish to be and the kind that I hope you will be as well."

Emma nodded to her mother with a smile, turning back to the mirror. Realizing that part of Emma's dress had come undone, she made her way over to tie it again, studying the stunning girl she had created with her husband. She was pure perfection.

"You're absolutely ravishing, my love." Snow touched her cheek, where Emma's hand met hers.

"You look better than I do." Emma laughed nervously, realizing how close the time was coming.

"There is nothing to be nervous about."

Before Emma could counter, there was a knock at her closed door. It opened slightly, her father peeking his head in.

"May I come in?" He asked, covering his eyes. His daughter's laughter rang out through the room.

"Everyone's decent, Papa,"she giggled. "You can come in."

He revealed himself, clad in his royal formal garments that made him look like quite the prince.

"Well, don't you look handsome?" Snow grinned at her husband, who placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"And you look beautiful, darling." He said, then turning to his daughter, taking in every bit if her that he could. "And you..."

"What do you think?" Emma had gotten quiet again, as though she were desperate for her father's approval when there was no need for her to try at all. She was his flawless angel.

He took her hand and twirled her around in the way that he used to when she was a small child.

"You, my dear," he grabbed her other hand and smiled at her. "are a vision."

She blushed, releasing her grip on Charming's hands to smooth her dress again.

"Thank you, Papa." Her face was bright red.

"Now, are you planning on dancing with the princes and lords this evening?" Charming asked with a raise of an eyebrow as he looped his arm through his wife's, Snow resting her other hand in his arm. "Because whoever he is will have to ask me first

"Papa..." Emma laughed, earning an amused look from her mother.

"I don't think he was kidding." Snow giggled, adjusting the collar on her husband's jacket as he shook his head.

"I wasn't."

"Oh no..." She groaned as she followed her parents out of her bedroom, both of them laughing.

They reached the top of the staircase, where the music and merriment from downstairs could be heard, making Emma's heart pound. She had always wanted to go to a ball, but now? It was absolutely terrifying knowing that soon enough, she would once again be presented to the entire kingdom.

"Are you ready, Emma?" Her father's voice brought her out of her thoughts. She smiled at him again.

"I'm not ready at all." And with one more laugh, she made her way down the stairs, completely unprepared for what might come next.

**A/N: so do you guys want the second part of the first ball next? Does it matter? Do you want it at all?**

**Let me know what you thought, an have a nice week.**

**-Emma **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry it took so long, everybody. Been a rough couple of days. This one is a continuation of part 5, which was prepping Emma for her birthday ball.**

**So here's your ball, everybody. **

The ballroom was abuzz. There were lords and ladies, kings and queens, princes and princesses, all waiting for the arrival of Princess Emma and her parents. Emma's heart was pounding in her chest as she reached the bottom of the staircase, where her parents stepped in front of her to enter the room first and announce her, as they had rehearsed at least a hundred times. They turned to her, James coming back up a step to press a kiss on Emma's temple.

"We'll see you in a moment." He smiled. "Don't be nervous, my angel."

He gave his daughter one last grin before taking Snow's arm.

"Are you ready, my lady?" Snow giggled in response as James waved in the direction of the ballroom.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a voice inside the ballroom boomed. "Prince James and Princess Snow White."

As the crowd inside the ballroom roared, Emma gulped, trying to kelp her nerves down and her heart out of her throat as her parents entered the ballroom. The applause died down, and James nodded to his prestigious guests.

"Good evening, everyone," he addressed the crowd. "Snow and I have invited you here this evening in honor of a very special occasion. We are here to celebrate the thirteenth birthday of our daughter. So, if you'd please join us, let us welcome Princess Emma."

The applause rang out as Emma realized that that was her cue to make her grand entrance. She sucked in some air before telling herself to keep calm. Doing her best not to trip (she tended to get clumsy when nervous,) she made her way into the ballroom, hearing the gasps from her guests and hoping that they were good. The urge to turn, run out to the stables, jump on her horse and ride into the forest came over her, but she saw the proud grins on the faces of her parents, and she kept walking until she reached James. Her mother peeled off to stand with Red, who was dressed to the nines as always. Emma took James' hand as the music began to play. Every time they had practiced, Emma spent the entire time counting her steps, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3... But now, for some reason, it felt a lot more... natural. Having her father smiling at her kind of released the nerves.

"You're doing fantastically." He whispered in her ear when there wasn't much left of the song.

"Funny." Emma whispered with a smile. "I'm not so nervous anymore."

And as the song ended, he spun her around one last time on her toe, and the party began as Emma wrapped her arms around her father's waist, her nerves about the ball rushing away faster than you could say "Happy birthday."

* * *

After fielding as many questions and hearing as many birthday wishes as she could in an hour long period, Emma finally saw somebody she' been looking for the entire night.

"Red!" She shouted to capture her attention, and the older woman in the fantastic crimson gown turned and grinned, taking Emma in her arms.

"Happy birthday, kid." Red said as she hugged Emma. "I was looking for you, but you know, you were off 'princessing,' and I don't want to bother you."

"I didn't know if you were going to be able to make it tonight."

"And miss my goddaughter's birthday ball? Not a chance." Red grinned.

They talked for a long whole as Emma hoped to avoid dealing with her guests, many of whom were strangers. When the conversation about Emma's choice of gown died, Emma glanced over her godmother's shoulder, and she saw yet another stranger, but this one caught her eye.

The boy was young, looking around Emma's age, it seemed, dressed like many of the young men in the room, his jacket blue and his hands in his pockets. His hair was short and dark, his face clean shaven. He was handsome, very handsome, but he seemed different.

Red caught Emma staring and with a smile, she whipped around to see who Emma was staring at.

"Who's he?" She whispered, seeing Emma shake her he's out of the corner of her eye as she too studied the boy.

"I have no idea."

And soon enough, Emma had been caught staring, and the boy made his way across the room over to where she stood. He bowed, and Emma curtsied as Red slipped away with a conspicuous wink.

"I saw you looking at me," he said, his voice not shaking in the way that a few of the nervous princes' Emma had encountered had. It was strong, like he was sure of himself, and Emma liked that. "I thought I would give it a try.

Emma eyed the boy, studying his expressions as she held out her hand for him.

"Emma."

He took it.

"Edwin."

They had eliminated titles, though Emma was sure that Edwin knew who she was. But no titles. He didn't care what she was.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked as though he was sure she would say yes. She nodded, taking his hand as he led her to the floor, and she felt the eyes of the entire room on the back of her head.

But she danced, and she enjoyed every second of it.

"How old are you?" She blurted before she could filter her words.

"My fifteenth birthday is in a few months. Are you enjoying your birthday bash

Emma laughed a little bit. "I was never big on parties, but this is alright, I guess."

"You guess?"

"There's so much bowing and curtsying and answering questions from people I don't know." Emma sighed. "So yes, I'm having a fantastic time."

Edwin smiled before her broke eye contact.

"I think your father is trying to kill me with his eyes." He mused, and Emma didn't bother turn around because she felt like he was probably right.

But she danced the night away with a boy named Edwin. Just Edwin. Whether he was a lord or a prince or a stable boy, she did not know. And she truly did not care.

* * *

Red made her way to her best friend when she left Emma with Edwin. As she watched Snow and James stare as the boy led their daughter onto the dance floor, she saw James' grip on his wife's waist tighten, and Red bit her lip in her best effort not to giggle.

"James," Snow soothed. "Relax. Let her have some fun. Don't you remember how nervous she was?"

"I don't recognize him."

"Look at how she's looking at him, James," Snow smiled. "She's laughing. She's smiling. She's happy."

"And it took a boy for that to happen?" He sounded like a father, and Red just kept from laughing.

"Looks like our little Princess Emma," Red interjected with a wide grin, "has her first crush."

Snow laughed and slipped her fingers through her husband's, squeezing his hand. She held up her wine glass, clinking it against Red's.

"Here's to many more." Snow said before taking a sip, stopping herself from laughing as she noticed that James had not yet taken his eyes off of their daughter, who danced with her mystery boy song after song.

And out of nowhere, it seemed, Emma's love life (which included an overprotective father) seemed to begin.

* * *

The ball was clearing out, and the orchestra finished their final song. Edwin and Emma pulled away from each other.

"It's time for me to leave." Edwin said.

"Will I see you again?" Emma wondered, hoping she didn't seem too hopeful. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"You will." He told her with a smirk. "Happy birthday, Emma."

And he was gone.

"Ah, young love." Emma heard a familiar voice behind her as her mother looped her arm through hers. Emma's pale cheeks turned a bright red.

"Mama..." She laughed.

"So who was he?" Her mother raised her eyebrows as she began her interrogation. Emma shrugged with a small smile.

"I have no idea."

All she knew was his name. And for right now, that was all she needed.

**A/N: Thanks, you guys. Leave your thoughts, pretty please I love you guys. This one was actually longer than I had thought. But I hope you enjoyed. Have a nice rest of your week.**

**-Emma **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everybody. I'm not as happy with this chapter as I was with the last one, but I kind of wanted to write this one, so here you go. Leave your reviews. **

**And to the one who asked about Emma's ships on the show and me including them: I don't know yet, actually. My favorite Emma ship really wouldn't work here, so I really don't know. **

**Enjoy! And there might be two next week because I'm on spring break. **

**Thanks all,**

**Emma.**

_It was dark in the castle, undoubtedly the middle of the night. For a reason he wasn't quite sure of, Charming lay awake, chest bare and uncover with his wife's arm draped over it, her curled into his side. Her growing belly touched his side, and his wife was about ready to pop. There were to have a child soon, and just the thought of it made him smile._

_Snow shifted against his side, and when Charming glanced, he saw how deep a sleep she was in. He knew exactly what that meant. _

_"No..." She was talking in her sleep, and he quickly rolled over to his side. "My baby..."_

_"Snow." He gently tried to wake her, touching her face, which was cold with sweat._

_"My baby!" Her speaking was adamant until she shrieked, her eyes flying open and her chest heaving up and down quickly with her hurried breath. She protectively touched her stomach, a tear running down her face. _

_"You're alright, Snow, I'm here." He held her face in his hands for a moment before turning to light the candle on their bedside table. It was a thing of theirs, to make the nightmares go away. _

_"That was awful." Snow whispered as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. _

_"You're safe, I promise." He kissed her temple. "You and that little one."_

_They sat with their arms wrapped around each other until settling in again, laid back in their bed. _

_"Can you sleep now?" Charming asked. He felt Snow's shrug against his chest. _

_"Maybe. I'm quite awake now though."_

_"I have an idea then."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Have we thought of names for this little one yet?" He touched her stomach with a smile. _

_And that sparked hours upon hours of conversation. They talked until the sun poured in their windows._

_"Eric?" James suggested boy name after boy name, Snow smiling because he still didn't know. _

_"No."_

_"You've shot down all of my names." Her husband whined. Snow chuckled. _

_"They're just not her name." She said with a smirk. _

_"Her?"_

_"Yes." Snow smiled. Charming's lips crashed into hers._

_"Then what is her name?" James pulled Snow closer to him, twisting the wedding ring on Snow's finger. She turned to make eye contact. _

_"Emma." She grinned proudly. "He name is Emma."_

That was the night that came to mind when Charming couldn't sleep, just like tonight. It was the night they had named their daughter. Snow curled up into his side as he played with her hair that tickled his chest. He felt like he was about to finally fall asleep when he heard little footsteps and sniffling outside, and the five year old girl who opened the door had tears streaming down her face.

"Papa?" She was quiet when she spoke with a sniffle and a quivering lip. He sat up and opened his arms.

"Oh, Emma, come here." He said, and she ran and threw her arms around his neck. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yes." She said into his neck as he smoothed down her hair and let her cry.

"Do you want to sleep in here with Mama and me?"

"Can I?" Emma pulled her head up to meet her father's eyes. He nodded, pulling her to him again.

"Of course."

Before he could place her in between himself and Snow, his wife stirred awake and sat up.

"Emma?" She said sleepily.

"Hi, Mama." She sniffled. Snow reached up a d wiped a tear from her daughter's face as her husband mouthed the word "nightmare." Snow frowned as she laid Emma down next to her. "Bad dream?"

"Mhm." Her lip quivered. "It was really really scary..."

Charming leaned over and lit the candle next to their bed, the one he kept around for nights like this.

"Well, here." He said. "This will catch the nightmare so that you can go back to sleep."

"If I fall asleep," Emma's voice was small and timid. "Will the nightmares come back?"

"No, angel." Charming laid back down as Emma snuggled close to his body, like she was looking for him to protect her from something. "You can sleep now, it's okay."

"Okay, Papa." Emma closed her eyes. "I love you. I love you too, Mama."

"We love you." Her parents said at the same time. Soon enough, she allowed her body to rest again. Once she was asleep, Snow made eye contact with her husband, looking like a worried mother.

"She was really afraid." She whispered.

"She's strong." He nodded. "She's one of us, isn't she?" Snow nodded with a sleepy smile as she yawned and shut her eyes, letting the sleep consume her again.

Emma was one of them. It was quite the sign of strength, bravery, Charming thought to himself. He knew they one day, however, she would grow up to be the strongest and most noble he ever knew.

**A/N: I really want to hear from you guys and know what you want to see next, whether it be a younger Emma, and older Emma, more interaction with Emma and Red, or Emma and one of her parents, maybe both-whatever you guys want. I would really like to hear from all of you. **

**If I don't get a chapter up before the holiday, I would like to wish all of those who celebrate a happy and safe Easter. And for those who don't, I wish you a happy day of movie marathons and half priced jellybeans. **

**Have a good one,**

**Emma. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS. I meant to get this up yesterday, and it wasn't finished. I meant to finish it days ago, but I had to visit my grandparents and yadayadayada. Not like you care. I've been taking your suggestions into consideration, and if I can finish the one the way I want it to come out, that'll be the next chapter.**

**For now, here's my rushed version (I apologize) of part 8.**

**-Emma.**

A night alone with her godmother for girl talk and tea parties and all those kids of things was exactly what a teenage princess could ask for, and when her parents ha to go for a council meeting, that was exactly what Emma got. It wasn't like she needed a babysitter, but when Red offered to come hang out with her, it wasn't as though she was going to refuse.

"Have a nice night with Red, darling." Snow kissed her daughter on the head as she readjusted the hood of her white cloak getting ready to leave.

"And behave, won't you?" Charming smiled, kissing Emma's head.

"She's not babysitting me." Emma said defiantly, sounding like the teenager she was. Her parents shared a laugh as the castle doors opened, revealing a tall brunette woman in a red hood.

"Did somebody order a godmother?" Red grinned and opened her arms as Emma smiled and ran to give her godmother a hug. When she hugged Snow too, she practically pushed her best friend and her husband out the door, eager to spend time with her goddaughter.

The kitchen staff had tea and cookies and cakes and anything sweet the princess desired sent up to her chambers, where Emma and Red had disappeared to. Emma say in front of her vanity as Red played with her hair, doing all kinds of different styles before the girl talk on Emma's bed kicked into high gear, a tray of tea and sweets between them.

"So, Emma," Red, grinning like a madwoman, said. "Are there any lucky princes catching your eye?"

"Red," Emma half groaned an half laughed, knowing what was coming next.

"What about that cute boy from the ball?" Red broke a cookie in half, shoving one in her mouth. "You guys hit it off."

"Edwin." Emma smiled at the thought of the boy from her birthday ball. Red smiled, and she knew that look on Emma's face, recognizing it as one she had seen on Snow White's face years an years ago, long before Emma.

"He told me we would see each other again," Emma looked down. "but I don't know how to find him or anything."

"But you want to."

"No." Emma blurted. "Yes... I don't know. I'm not thirteen years old, Red, what do I know? Nothing." She crossed her arms and leaned back, blowing a loose piece of hair off of her face. Red placed a hand on Emma's knee.

"Em," Red smiled at her goddaughter, realizing how 'godmotherly' she was sounding, unsure whether 'godmotherly' was a word. "You are thirteen years old. This Edwin guy, he seems great. Hey, he's your first crush. You don't need to know anything about love. I'm glad you don't know anything about love.

Emma looked up, her eyes bright and shining, just like her father's. all those reminders of her friends made Red smile as she looked at their daughter.

"Red? Can you do me a favor?" Emma asked, sitting up.

"Anything for you, kiddo."

"Can you not tell my parents about this," she gestured, "I mean, the whole boy part of the conversation."

Red held her pinky out for Emma, who linked it with hers.

"Promise."

* * *

A few hours later and well into the night, Snow and Charming made their way up to say goodnight to their daughter and relieve their friend of her not-so-babysitting duties. James knocked lightly, pushing the door open.

"Hel-" he didn't finish the thought when he glanced over to Emma's bed, where both their daughter and their best friend had fallen asleep. Snow smiled, slipping her arm around her husband's waist.

"Should we wake them and take Red to the guest chambers?" He whispered as Snow gently kissed his cheek. "She might be more comfortable in a bed by herself."

"No, let's leave them." Snow rested her head on James' shoulder. "They look comfortable to me."

James smiled as he went over to the bedside table and blew out the candle that lit the room.

"Good night, girls." He slipped his hand into Snow's as she led them out of the room and towards their own. "Have you ever thought about having another?" He asked tentatively. "I'm only wondering."

Snow threw her head back and laughed at her husband's question. He didn't know, and for a little while, she intended to keep it that way.

**Hmmmmm, what's Snow hiding? **

**Well, that's all for me tonight, and let me know what you think because I love hearing from all of you. Who would you like to see Emma interact with? Do you have a favorite ship you'd maybe like to see explored? I want to know.**

**Next up from me: Emma's bedtime. **

**Good night all, and have a good weekend (it's almost Friday, correct?)**

**-Emma.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know it's been a while, something for which I would like to apologize. Real life kind of got in the way. **

**Here's a short one for you with lots of Snow and Emma. **

**-Emma. **

Bedtime.

Emma's bedtime was often a hassle, and without James for the night, it was even more difficult. He was need at a council meeting with another kingdom, and Snow was at home with Emma. Sure, there were ladies and maids who would be more than willing to help, but Snow preferred to do it herself. It was bonding time with her daughter, which she loved more than anything.

She was freshly bathed and in her night clothes, but Emma was practically bounding off the walls bags had way too much energy for this time of night, and Snow wasn't particularly happy about that.

"Emma," she groaned, picking her daughter up as she tried to run by her mother across the bedroom. Snow took her over to the bed and put her down with a raise of her eyebrow. "It's time for bed. You need to settle down."

"I'm five years old now, Mama," Emma crossed her arms and scowled. "Doesn't that mean I get to stay up later and play?"

"You get to stay up late when you're..." Snow had to improvise. "Twelve."

"But Mama..." Emma whined. Snow shook her head.

"Don't you 'But Mama' me, young lady." Snow was exhausted herself. "You can stay up for a bedtime story...but you have to help me tell it."

"Okay, Mama!" Emma practically bounded into her mother's lap, feeling Snow's protective arms around her waist. "I'm ready!" Snow grinned at the little girl in her lap, ready to begin her story.

"There once was a young and beautiful princess named Emma." Snow nodded to her daughter, waiting for her to continue the story.

"She liked to ride horses and read books and have tea parties." Snow sweetly smiled at the little girl in her lap again.

"Her parents, a prince and a princess themselves, loved her very much, and she was smart, brave, and kind."

It took almost no time, and Snow saw that Emma was starting to calm, falling asleep in her mother's arms, falling asleep to her mother's words. She was so beautiful, golden curls on her face and long eyelashes fluttering sleepily.

"She wore fancy dresses and went to every ball, greeting each and every one if her subjects kindly, like the benevolent queen she would one day become."

"One day, she met a handsome prince," Emma added sleepily, yawning and shifting in Snow's arms.

"He was just like the princess, the most courageous in all the realm." Snow felt herself dozing off as she told the story.

"The prince saw Princess Emma and instantly fell in love with her beauty, her kindness, and her immense courage." Snow continued, playing with Emma's loose curls, running her fingers through them gently, soothingly.

"They got married, joining their kingdoms together, and they became a beloved king and queen."

Snow looked down to find her daughter fast asleep in her arms, almost sure there was a smile in her sleeping face.

"And they all lived happily ever after." Snow lied down next to her daughter, not wanting to sleep in her empty bed and break contact. She pressed a kiss on top of her hair. "Good night, my angel."

**There we go then. Thanks for reading, and I would love to hear what you thought.**

**Thanks guys. I love y'all.**

**-Emma.**


End file.
